Paint rollers are well known. A known problem with the use of paint rollers is that, once the nap of the roller cover has become wet with paint, the roller can not be placed on the floor or rested against a wall without getting paint on the floor or wall, because the wet roller nap contacts the resting surface. Commonly, the painter keeps a paint tray or paint bucket nearby while painting to provide a repository for the wet roller. This is frequently an inconvenience, since the painter needs to return the roller to the tray or bucket during periods of rest or while painting trim with a brush.